


Memories

by InnocentlySinful



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentlySinful/pseuds/InnocentlySinful
Summary: You're the new girl in Pelican Town, you want to start over fresh and forget about the past. But it's harder than it seems. Will your past ruin everything or will you get through it a better person? Maybe someone will be there to make that easier for you? Maybe that person is  mysterious and has dark hair?
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley) & Reader, Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Flower Dance and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first story ever.... I literally havent written anything since english class in highschool... feel free to correct my grammar and make suggestions! I just thought the world could use a little bit more shane x reader you feel me? Ive actually never wrote a fanfic in my life so i hope its okay! I tried really hard to make this a little more unique but there will most likely be things i love from other shane fanfics because i loved it so much, if i catch myself writing it ill be sure to try my best to mention the writers in my notes! Lastly i put no warnings on the cover but if there are any scenes worth warning you guys about i will do so in my intro notes here!! Thank you, enjoy! xx
> 
> Just in case:
> 
> y/n = Your Name

"Has it already been 2 hours?" you wipe the sweat off your forehead with one hand while looking down at your watch on your other wrist. You sigh.

You lift your arms above your head and stretch, accompanied by a _very_ attractive squeal. Your face was glistening with a thin layer of sweat from the hard work you've been doing on the farm this morning. You look down at your hands and examine your palms. 

‘Yuck’ you think to yourself, then you shrug.

Your hands are filthy with dirt and with that you rub your tired face anyways and walk towards the neglected little farm house. It's about 9am when you finish eating breakfast and showering.

'I should probably get some seeds for next season...'

While strolling towards Pierre's, you notice it's completely dead in town.

'Where is everyone?' You walked up to Pierre's store, it looks like a piece of paper is stuck to the door.

_**Closed until tomorrow! See you at the flower dance!** _

"Oh shit the flower dance!"

You run back to the farm and throw on an outfit, nothing fancy just a basic white dress. You remember back to Emily mentioning something about wearing one to the flower dance, when she was teaching you the dance. 

While looking in the mirror, you look back at yourself a little disappointed with what you see. Your hair was still a bit damp from your shower earlier, the dress you were wearing was quite old, pretty sure it’s been in your wardrobe for years. You start thinking about the last time you wore this dress, maybe three years ago in the summer... A picnic with your sister, you always did cliché cheesy things with her like that. You sharply swallow the lump in your throat at the memories. You're suddenly taken over with the feeling of despair and you just want to curl up in bed. Maybe you shouldn't go?

'No, I have an image to uphold here. I can't let anyone know...' you snap out of your negative mindset slap a smile on your face and run to the Cindersap Forest.

Everyone was there, no one seemed to notice you were late. Thank Yoba. Lewis is walking up to you with a smile on his face.

"Glad you're here y/n!" He greeted you warmly.

"Hi Lewis!" You cheerfully replied.

"Have you found someone to dance with yet? The dance is starting soon and you shouldn't miss your first flower dance!" He went on about the importance of the flower dance tradition and pressured you into asking everyone if they were free to dance with you.

You've been walking around asking anyone you could. Some time passes and you feel hopeless.

'I don't know if I can take much more rejection...'

You already asked multiple people but they either just straight up didn't want to dance with you or already had a partner. You walk up to Sam, he seems nice, there's no way he'll say no, right?

"Hey Sam..." You were a little flushed from embarrassment from previous rejection.

"Oh, hi! y/n, right?" He said with a boyish grin. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh well…uh…I was just wondering if you could, maybe, only if you want, dance with me?” you close your eyes and look down.

‘Ugh why is this so hard?’ you thought to yourself.

“Yeah, um, I'm really sorry y/n… I already have a dance partner…” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“No, no! It’s completely okay! I should've asked earlier!” you uncomfortably finish the conversation and sink into the background, near the tree line. You watch everyone laughing and chatting. All the girls look so pretty in their white dresses and cute flower crowns. That's something you forgot... What else could go wrong? This is why I like being home...alone.

“That was pretty rough.” You jump a little at the sudden amused deep voice. You turn to look at him but quickly turn away when you notice him staring right at your reddish face. You’ve seen him around before but don’t know him at all. He's just standing there, beer in hand, looking amused for some reason. You compose yourself and look back at him trying to hide your discomfort. You take a moment to take in his appearance since he wasn't looking at you anymore. He was wearing a blue suit, it looked like he didn't really want to wear it, he kept tugging on it. His hair was dark and messy. He clearly doesn’t care about his appearance very much… but there is something about him…

“Hmm?” He was now looking at you, he scrunched his face up a little bit when he noticed you looking at him.

You clear your throat and reply, “Oh! Um… No, it wasn’t too bad…they all already have dance partners...” you sheepishly laugh and scratch the back of your head. Your face was way more red than before. He caught you looking at him! How embarrassing…

“Yeahhh okay, your face is completely red.” He starts laughing at you, only lightly, but really, laughing at your embarrassment? At least he thinks it because of the rejection and not him.

“It's whatever, I was only asking everyone because Mayor Lewis wanted me to participate, I don't really care if I do or not…” You quickly readjusted your manner, you didn't mean to come off so nonchalant, “I mean, It would be nice, but I don't know anyone here yet… so I’ll be sure to get a partner for next year!” You force a bubbly grin. You don't want to admit it but you were kind of hoping you'd be able to participate this year. It is your _first_ flower dance after all. You’ve been so busy with the farm you hadn’t had a chance to meet many people yet and get a dance partner.

He stood there, staring at you. You suddenly feel really self-conscious. His eyes lingered on you for a moment, his expression seemed like he was making a difficult decision.

_You could hear Mayor Lewis announcing the dance was about to begin in the distance._

He rolled his eyes, then extended his hand out to you. “Let's go then, the dance is starting.” Surprised, you hesitate, but he takes your hand and walks out with you.

He makes a stop to put his empty beer can on the table then you both join the lineups for the dance. You can’t even believe he’s dancing with you. He doesn't seem like the dancing type, or the friendly type. Maybe I'm wrong?

You both finish the dance, you are still a bit embarassed, you both look into eachothers eyes then away. You could actually see a little blush on his face.

"Thank you...You really didnt have to dance with me, but I appreciate that you did." He shrugged it off and said he was going to go get another beer.

You finish the day by meeting a few more people, now you've met more residents you decided to walk all the way back home. you cant help but think about the flower dance, a smile creeps to your face, your chest flutters when you think about the day you had. You frown and snap out of the daze you were just in.

‘Don’t even think about it.’ You know better than to let someone close again. You want to prevent as much pain as possible. With that you strip out of the dress, throw on an oversized shirt and hop into bed. As you drift off to bed you couldn't help but realize, you didn't get _his_ name.


	2. Showers and Chickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER* Hi, so um I decided to add a touch of smut to this chapter... it’s my first attempt so hopefully its okay? yikes embarassing, oh well! Enjoy! xx

It’s been a couple weeks since the flower dance, and things have been going pretty good for you. You’re finally getting the hang of this whole ‘farming’ thing. You roll out of bed and get dressed, just a white shirt and some jeans. You walk out into the kitchen and grab a glass of water and some breakfast. The kitchen is basically non-existent in this house. You only have some basic ingredients, since you already know how to cook, this isn't much of an issue for you. You quickly whip up a meal for yourself and eat it up.

‘Time to start the day.’

You finish the food that's in your mouth and head towards the door. You stop to look at the scene through the window on the door. The crops are looking great, the farm is a lot more spacious since the land has been cleared. There's still plenty to do but you're happy with how it's coming along. You think to yourself that soon you might be able to get some animals on the farm. 

You already had Robin build a small coup, having some chickens around would be great. Two chicken should make enough eggs, more than enough for you to breed, sell or cook with. You have always loved chickens, you used to come to your grandpa's farm rarely as a child. But something you remember is he always had chickens roaming the property. They were all so friendly they would follow you around and feed right out of your hand. Your sister loved the cows the most, when she was young she would sit on their backs and take naps. You chuckle thinking of the decent childhood you two had together. If only things could have been like that for a little bit longer…

‘I suppose I'll give Marnie a call and ask if there are any chickens available…’ You take out your cell phone and soon it starts to ring.

“Hello, Marnie's Ranch, this is Marnie speaking! How can I help you?” she sounds so cheerful.

“Hi Marnie, this is y/n calling! I was wondering if you had any chickens available? Finally, I think I’m ready to take on more responsibility! Probably two chickens?” Your reply, matching her cheerful energy.

“Definitely! I'll have them ready, when do you think you can stop by?”

“Maybe around noon, if that works for you?” you reply.

“Perfect! See you soon y/n!” And with that you say your goodbyes and hang up.

You are so grateful that grandpa left the farm to you, he knew how much you and your sister loved the farm, it would've been a shame if someone else got it. There was some talk about others in Pelican Town that were interested in buying the property from your grandpa before he passed, but really wanted the farm to stay in the family, and for that you are so grateful. 

Your life was getting so dull in Zuzu City, working for Joja was the worst idea ever. But there were no jobs in the city at the time and you were desperate. 

**_‘...and for my very special granddaughters, I want you two to have this sealed envelope.’_ **

You recall the last time you spoke to your grandfather, when he gave you the envelope. 

**_‘No, no, don't open it yet, have patience. Now listen close... there will come a day you both feel crushed by the burden of modern life, and your bright spirits will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my girls, you will be ready for this gift.’_ **

Not too long after your grandfather passed away, you and your sister were determined to make the most out of your lives. Grandpa always encouraged us to follow our dreams. You both loved cooking, so naturally you wanted to open a restaurant together. You were still in high school so it was a distant dream but you were both taking it seriously. Sometimes you thought about just opening the envelope and just seeing what was inside, but you had lots of respect for your grandpa and knew to trust him and open it when the right time comes.

You snap out of it when you realize how much time you wasted standing here thinking about the past. You open the door and run outside greeted with a fresh gust of wind. You take a deep breath and take in the sight of your hard work. You grab your tools and run into the fields.

***

After you finish planting and watering, you decide to take a shower. You take off your dirty clothes and jump into the shower. You think about how far you’ve come since arriving to Pelican Town. The past couple weeks have been the most productive, socially. You met everyone and it seems like they all like you. You’re getting good at playing the cheerful new farmer girl role. Sometimes you even hang out at the saloon with Abigail, Sam and Sebastian. You know everything seems to be going according to plan but you can't help but feel like you don’t fit in entirely. 

You seem to get along best with Emily, she kind of reminds you of your older sister. She's been helping you out since you first arrived, like when she taught you the dance for the flower dance and she's always giving you advice. You seem to confide in her with lots of your thoughts, you feel so weird opening up to her because you know it's because she resembles your sister. But it's also very therapeutic to you.

Even with how great things are going, there's always this feeling in your gut like something was missing. What else could you possibly need, you have a home, food, a cat, and soon you’ll have chickens. With everyone in Pelican town you can’t help but feel lonely, you crave attention in other ways? Not just friendly… You want to scold youself, it's not something you need, but you cant help but want that attention. Not just with anyone though...

Your mind wanders while you scrub the body wash over your body, for some reason you can't get _him_ out of your mind. You recall a night at the saloon when Emily was serving drinks, she called out _his_ name, _Shane_. 

“Shane..” you whimper his name. His name make you weak. Yeah you have a little ‘crush’ on him... you dont want to feel this way, but you cant help it.

You feel flustered by your attraction to him, but you couldn't get him out of your head. There's something about him that makes you feel warm. A warmth you haven't felt in a long time. Most people in town just kind of ignore his presence but you never do. You always notice him in the saloon, observing everyone, sipping on is beer. You start to get carried away while thinking about that hot mess of a person. Sometimes you catch him staring at you, but your also think maybe its just your own imagnination. 

You think about his messy hair and his broad shoulders...his strong hands. If only he were here right now. You think about what you might do with him if you ever had an opportunity. You don't have much experience with guys but you do know a thing or two about pleasuring yourself. You start picturing Shane watching you in the shower, how seeing you come undone because of him. How naughty of you, you wanting him to see you this way, only for him.

Your arousal is getting too much to handle, your fingers have already traced down your stomach and down between your legs. You gently rub circles around your clit, while imagining him staring at you. As your heat grows you fantasize about him joining you in the shower and helping you out with the throbbing ache between your legs. 

“S-shane..” you start rubbing at a faster pace, you're about to cum. You're invested in this fantasy you've created. Just when you're about to climax you hear a loud knock at the front door. Your arousal melts mostly away and you immediately feel embarrassed and ashamed. 

You quickly get out of the shower and wrap a towel around you. 

“I’ll be right there! Just a second!” you shout so whoever is at the door knows you heard them knock. 

You quickly throw on a dress and run to the door. You swung open the door and the man himself was standing in your doorway… 

“...Shane?” You could be more red in the face than right now in this moment. 

He seems a bit taken aback by your clean, innocent appearance. His eyes trail down to your chest very briefly, you remeber you arent wearing a bra. You cross your ams sheepishly, then look back at him.

His face is glowing a light shade of pink, he turns his head to the side.

'Is he embarassed?' you feel a little ball of warmth growing in your stomach, thinking about how you just made him flustered.

In attempt to act casual he looks back at you and clears his throat.

“I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?” He lifts his eyebrow, he noticed your hair was soaked and your embarrassed look on your face.

“No, no. C-come in…” You move to the side and let him in. He walks in, holding a carrier of some sort.

“I brought your chickens.” he turned around to show you the crate with two little chicks inside.

“Oh! Your work for Marnie then?”

“I live with Marnie, so yeah, I guess so.” he said a tad bit harshly. 

‘A bit blunt but okay…’ you thought. He must not like questions?

“You didn't have to come, but thank you sooo much for bringing them to me.” You didn't mean to but you sounded a touch flirty, the arousal is still fading away, slower than you would like.

He raised his eyebrow questionably at your behaviour, like he could sense your heat. He visibly gulped like he had to hold something back but quickly composed himself.

“Alright , well I'll put them in the coop and leave you too it then, give Marnie a call if you ever need help with the chickens.” With that he walks out the door and leaves you alone once again. He seems a lot colder this time than the first time you had met. Maybe he’s just having a bad day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know the chapters are a bit short, i dont have an attention span to write for too long, i mean i jusy posted chapter one yesterday so hopefully a double upload is enough content hahaha... tell me what you think, let me know if theres anything wrong with it or if you want to give me tips. Ive never written a fanfic or a story outside of school so forgive the poor writing! Thank you for reading!! xx


End file.
